Big Brother Brantsteeles
Season 1 Houseguests *AJ Burman *Alec Beall *Andrew Monaghan *Aneal Ramkissoon *Danielle Alexander *Emmett Blois *Gary Levy *Jillian MacLaughlin *Kat Yee *Liza Stinton *Peter Brown *Suzette Amaya *Talla Rejaei *Tom Plant *Topaz Brady Voting History Future appearances *'''Gary Levy''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 5'', where he finished in 6th place. *'''Emmett Blois''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 6'', where he finished in 9th place. *'''Jillian MacLaughlin''' and '''Tom Plant''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 10: All-Stars'', where they finished in 5th and 6th place. *'''Emmett Blois''', '''Gary Levy''', '''Jillian MacLaughlin''', and '''Tom Plant''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 16: Canada's Finest'', where they finished in 7th, 3rd, 5th, and 15th place. Season 2 Houseguests *Adel Elseri *Allison White *Andrew Gordon *Anick Gervais *Arlie Shaban *Heather Decksheimer *Ika Wong *Jon Pardy *Kenny Brain *Kyle Shore *Neda Kalantar *Paul Jackson *Rachelle Diamond *Sabrina Abbate *Sarah Miller Voting History Future appearances *'''Ika Wong''' and '''Neda Kalantar''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 5'', where they finished in 7th and 5th place. *'''Arlie Shaban''' and '''Ika Wong''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 6'', where they finished in 8th and 4th place. *'''Kenny Brain''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 10: All-Stars'', where he finished in 2nd place. *'''Arlie Shaban''', '''Ika Wong''', '''Kenny Brain''', and '''Neda Kalantar''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 16: Canada's Finest'', where they finished in 11th, 10th, 2nd, and 1st place. Season 3 Houseguests *Ashleigh Wood *Bobby Hlad *Brittnee Blair *Bruno Ielo *Godfrey Mangwiza *Graig Merritt *Johnny Colatruglio *Jordan Parhar *Kevin Martin *Naeha Sareen *Pilar Nemer *Risha Denner *Sarah Hanlon *Sindy Nguyen *Willow MacDonald *Zach Oleynik Voting History Future appearances *'''Bruno Ielo''', '''Kevin Martin''', and '''Sindy Nguyen''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 5'', where they finished in 11th, 12th, and 14th place. *'''Brittnee Blair''' and '''Zach Oleynik''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 6'', finishing in 15th and 6th place. *'''Johnny Colatruglio''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 10: All-Stars'', where he finished in 8th place. *'''Brittnee Blair''', '''Johnny Colatruglio''', '''Sindy Nguyen''', and '''Zach Oleynik''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 16: Canada's Finest'', where they finished in 8th, 14th, 6th, and 16th place. Season 4 Houseguests *Cassandra Shahinfar *Christine Kelsey *Dallas Cormier *Jared Kesler *Jase Wirey *Joel Lefevre *Kelsey Faith *Loveita Adams *Maddy Pavle *Mitchell "Mitch" Moffitt *Nicholas & Philippe "Nick & Phil" Paquette *Paige Distranski *Ramsey Aburaneh *Raul Manriquez *Sharry Ash *Veronica Graf Voting History Future appearances *'''Cassandra Shahinfar''' and '''Dallas Cormier''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 5'', where they finished in 8th and 15th place. *'''Veronica Graf''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 6'', where she finished in 12th place. *'''Joel Lefevre''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 10: All-Stars'', where he finished in 10th place. *'''Jase Wirey''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 15'', where he finished in 5th place. *'''Cassandra Shahinfar''' and '''Joel Lefevre''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 16: Canada's Finest'', where they finished in 4th and 13th place. Season 5 New Houseguests *Andre "Dre" Gwenalle *Demetres Giannitsos *Dillon Carman *Emily Hawkin *Jackie McCurrach *Karen Singbeil *Mark Chrysler *William Laprise Desbiens Returning Houseguests Voting History Future appearances *'''Demetres Giannitsos''', '''Ika Wong''', and '''Karen Singbeil''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother Canada 6'', where they finished in 5th, 4th, and 1st place. *'''Dre Gwenalle''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 10: All-Stars'', where he finished in 4th place. *'''Cassandra Shahinfar''', '''Dre Gwenalle''', '''Gary Levy''', '''Ika Wong''', '''Karen Singbeil''', '''Neda Kalantar''', and '''Sindy Nguyen''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 16: Canada's Finest'', where they finished in 4th, 12th, 3rd, 10th, 9th, 1st, and 6th place. Season 6 New Houseguests *Allie Pohevitz *Brice Johnston *Cirie Fields *Joe Anglim *Michaela Bradshaw *Russell Hantz *Sandra Diaz-Twine *Spencer Bledsoe Returning Houseguests Voting History Future appearances *'''Cirie Fields''', '''Russell Hantz''', and '''Sandra Diaz-Twine''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 10: All-Stars'', where they finished in 12th, 13th, and 14th place. *'''Arlie Shaban''', '''Brittnee Blair''', '''Emmett Blois''', '''Ika Wong''', '''Karen Singbeil''', and '''Zach Oleynik''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 16: Canada's Finest'', where they finished in 11th, 8th, 7th, 10th, 9th, and 16th place. Season 7 Houseguests *Alex Ow *Cameron Heard *Christmas Abbott *Cody Nickson *Dominique Cooper *Elena Davies *Jason Dent *Jessica Graf *Jillian Parker *Josh Martinez *Kevin Schlehuber *Mark Jansen *Matthew Clines *Megan Lowder *Ramses Soto *Raven Walton Voting History Future appearances *'''Dominique Cooper''', '''Josh Martinez''', '''Mark Jansen''', and '''Raven Walton''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 10: All-Stars'', where they finished in 3rd, 9th, 1st, and 11th place. Season 8 Houseguests *Abi-Maria Gomes *Bobby Jon Drinkard *Brad Culpepper *Ciera Eastin *Colby Donaldson *Courtney Yates *Debbie Wanner *Denise Stapley *James Clement *Jessica "Sugar" Kiper *Randy Bailey *Reed Kelly *Rob Cesternino *Shirin Oskooi *Teresa Cooper *Tony Vlachos Voting History Future appearances *'''Colby Donaldson''' and '''Jessica "Sugar" Kiper''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 10: Al-Stars'', where they finished in 16th and 7th place. Season 9 Houseguests *Bridgette Dunning *Bronte D'Acquisto *Corey Brooks *Da'Vonne Rogers *Frank Eudy *Glenn Garcia *James Huling *Jozea Flores *Michelle Meyer *Natalie Negrotti *Nicole Franzel *Paul Abrahamian *Paulie Calafiore *Tiffany Rousso *Victor Arroyo *Zakiyah Everette Voting History Future appearances *'''Da'Vonne Rogers''' returned as a houseguest on ''Big Brother 10: All-Stars'', where she finished in 15th place. Season 10: All-Stars Returning Houseguests Voting History Future appearances *'''Dre Gwenalle''', '''Jillian MacLaughlin''', '''Joel Lefevre''', '''Johnny Colatruglio''', and '''Kenny Brain''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 16: Canada's Finest'', where they finished in 12th, 5th, 13th, 14th, and 2nd place. Season 11 Houseguests *Alexis Jones *Andrea Boehlke *Cydney Gillon *Greg "Tarzan" Smith *Jon Misch *Kyle "Jason" Jason *Laura Morett *Max Dawson *Michele Fitzgerald *Ozzy Lusth *Peih-Gee Law *Rodney Lavoie *Stephen Fishbach *Troy "Troyzan" Robertson *Wendy DeSmidt-Kohlhoff *Whitney Duncan Voting History Future appearances *So far, no houseguests has returned for a future season. Season 12 Houseguests *Aaryn Gries *Amanda Zuckerman *Andy Herren *Candice Stewart *David Girton *Elissa Slater *GinaMarie Zimmerman *Helen Kim *Howard Overby *Jeremy McGuire *Jessie Kowalski *Judd Daughtery *Kaitlin Barnaby *McCrae Olson *Nick Uhas *Spencer Clawson Voting History Future appearances *So far, no houseguests has returned for a future season. Season 13 Houseguests *Angie Swindell *April Dowling *Brian Hart *Bryan "Ollie" Ollie *Dan Gheesling *Jerry MacDonald *Jessie Goddrez *Keesha Smith *Libra Thompson *Memphis Garrett *Michelle Costa *Renny Martyn *Steven Daigle Voting History Future appearances *So far, no houseguest has returned for a future season. Season 14 Houseguests *Adam Klein *Carolyn Rivera *Colton Cumbie *Gervase Peterson *Jeff Varner *Lindsey Cascaddan *Marissa Peterson *Matt Elrod *Monica Culpepper *Ramona Gray *Shane Powers *Stephanie Valencia *Sunday Burquest *Tom Westman *Yul Kwon *Yve Rojas Voting History Future appearances *So far, no houseguest has returned for a future season. Season 15 Houseguests *Alex Willett *Ashley Iocco *Cody Calafiore *Daniele Donato *Devin Shepherd *Erika Landin *Jase Wirey - S4: 4th place *Jennifer "Nakomis" Dedmon *Jordan Lloyd *Justin Duncan *Keith Henderson *Lawon Exum *Monte Massongill *Porsche Briggs *Shane Meaney *Victoria Rafaeli Voting History Future appearances *So far, no houseguests has returned for a future season. Season 16: Canada's Finest Houseguests Voting History Future appearances *No houseguest has returned for a future season. Season 17: Survivor's Finest Houseguests=